Hunter's Delight
by AloofAndAndrogynous
Summary: What the Avatar fandom needs is some quality yuri...and here it is! Jun x Katara
1. Chapter 1

Hunter's Delight 

Avatar: The Last Airbender does not belong to me…it belongs to DiMartino and Koneitzko. However, this story belongs to me so do not take!

The Avatar fandom needs a lovely Yuri story to balance out all the damn yaoi that's out there…not that I don't like Yaoi, but Yuri is woefully, and I do mean woefully underrepresented, the only other Avatar Yuri stories I have ever seen were badly written.

So I present to you… good Yuri! Yummy Yuri! Enjoy the ride!

Jun sat there in the tavern, listening to the loud buzz of conversation around her as she wrapped her arms around the pile of coins she had just won, the man she defeated clutching his arm. He was now whining like a child about how much his arm hurt but she honestly couldn't have cared less.

'Well, you got yourself into this.' Jun snapped dryly as she scooped the coins into her pouch. What did this man expect when he challenged her?

He glared at her for a few moments and she could see he was thinking about attacking her.

'I would advise against picking another fight, sweetie.' Jun said, her tone full of condescension. He glowered at her before slinking off, sill clutching his arm.

That was all men were good for, for her own amusement and profit. She did not welcome their groping touches, leering stares, or lecherous pick up lines and invitations.

She liked to beat them up and collect bounties on them and that was pretty much all she did with them. The only time she took orders was when she was hired by one of them, and that was when she felt like it.

And because of this she led a good life. She was strong and independent, with the brains to keep up that living. She needed no one to tell her what to do or take care of her.

The bounty hunter slid out of the tavern, seeing the twilight sky. She liked the summer for the warm weather, but wished the nights were longer, she preferred to work under the cover of dark for it was easier to slip around and do as she pleased, and she just liked the dark. Dark was nice.

Like that little dark skinned girl with the beautiful blue eyes, Jun reminisced fondly. Course, dark skin wasn't exclusive to the Water Tribes but there was something different about the girl.

She remembered how the brat prince had reacted angrily when she referred to the girl as his girlfriend. No matter how much Angry Boy had tried to deny it she could see that he did want the girl, but the girl didn't want him and rightly so, as he was a foul tempered little pissant.

Jun sighed as she saw a drunken man approach her, leering at her and it was obvious to her what he wanted. Before he could even speak she put her fist to his face.

A scream filled the tavern and the yard in front of it, blood spewing from his nose as he staggered backwards, and she didn't even shoot him a backwards glance as she stalked over to her Xierxu and climbed into the saddle.

As it started forth people moved away from it and with good reason, and she could not help but smirk to herself as she spoke encouraging words to the animal. She was familiar in this town and frequented it and it was good to know that she was still intimidating even to those who had seen her face. It also felt good riding on it and in looking down on others and the animal trudged along at a leisurely pace, approaching the marketplace which was still busy even at this late time.

Ever on the alert, her eyes scanned her surroundings and all the people around her and she blinked when she saw three familiar people. They were strolling along the stands, obviously shopping for supplies.

The bald kid, the idiot boy and…the little dark delicacy.

The girl had been on her mind often since the whole incident that had caused her to lose her Xierxu temporarily, and she smirked as an idea came to her.

She cracked her whip and the beast sprung forward, causing the people to scatter and she laughed as she led it towards the trio.

They clearly recognized her as all three of them immediately fled through the marketplace and Jun simply laughed, bounding over people and stalls in hot pursuit, feeling her blood race at the thrill of the chase. People managed to dive out of the way, so no one was hurt even though several stalls were knocked over, and she heard a anguished howl and quickly looked over her shoulder, thinking that someone had indeed been hurt but the howling man was standing next to a overturned cart, cabbages spilled in all directions. He was clad in green and clutching a cabbage to his chest as if it was his firstborn child.

"My cabbages!" he screamed but Jun ignored him and turned her attention back to the pursuit, chasing them through a couple of alleys and out through the city and into the trees.

Even though they had to be tiring, they were putting up a damned good effort. The bald kid was dragging the others along, apparently using his Airbending to help the two others along.

She knew she would have to bring them down soon, which was a shame because the chase was thrilling.

Though not as good as the rewards…

It was nice to see them panic like that. She was certain the Avatar would be able to run faster if he hadn't been dragging along the Water Tribe boy and girl and the fact that he was being slowed down worked to her advantage. The Avatar was a mere child, and he would wear out with all of his efforts. It couldn't be easy to run like this and bend at the same time.

She could see they were realizing this as well for the idiot boy was reaching for his boomerang with his free hand. Turning around suddenly and almost causing the other two to fall, he hurled his boomerang at her, and as soon as he had thrown it he ran again.

The boomerang made a nice arc and perhaps if the target had been stationary he could have hit it. As it was, the weapon embedded itself into a tree as the chase continued, and she kept them in her sights, but far enough to let them keep running, she found amusement in this.

The idiot was now screaming like…well, an idiot. Finally she decided to end his misery and her pet lashed out, hitting him with the tongue, and he lost his footing, causing the bald kid to stumble as well.

The other kid was next but he was a quicker target. He let go of the idiot before he could be at the receiving end of Xierxu's tongue and quickly ducked before sending a gust of wind at her.

It was clear that this one would be more of a challenge and for a moment she let her attention wander from the girl as she rushed over to her brother to concentrate on the monk. The gust of wind had swept across her and almost knocked her off her Xierxu but she braced herself just in time.

'Not smart, kid' she growled as the Xierxu lashed out with its tongue again and he propelled himself up into the air. She knew his flying bison had to be somewhere around here and she snapped her whip, trying to knock him down.

The damned kid jumped out of the way again, only when he was concentrating on avoiding the whip he didn't see the tongue fly at him and was brought down, hitting the ground with a yelp.

She smirked about to say something...before a blast of water knocked her off of the Xierxu.

Ooh, the dark delicacy was a feisty one! And she had hoped for nothing less.

"I'm not letting you take Aang!" the girl said and Jun chuckled softly as she clambered to her feet. No, she was after a much better prize.

The girl took a defensive stance, drawing out more water from her canteen and Jun picked up her whip, eyeing her even as she brought up the whip, and the girl backed away nervously even as she raised her own water whip defensively.

With a quick flick of the whip she dislodged one of the packs from the Xierxu and flicked it open, revealing a net. The girl reacted quickly, snapping her water whip at her and Jun hurled the net with the speed and motion of an expert. The water went through the net and splashed Jun harmlessly as the girl fell under the restraint.

The girl yelped and struggled, trying to disentangle herself from the net and Jun heard the bald kid scream out her name.

Katara. Such a lovely name.

"I'm not after the little bald kid." Jun stated dryly, advancing towards the girl, "My business with Angry Boy and Uncle Lazy is over."

Katara continued struggling against the net, trying to get it off but it was designed in such a way that made it harder to get off than a standard net.

However, the girl was smart and she started to figure out how to best deal with it, managing to get it off her as Jun watched with some amusement. Finally, she grabbed the net, dragging the poor girl along with her back to the Xierxu.

Katara glared at the older woman as she struggled against the net, determined to break free. Why would anyone want her? Did she have a bounty on her head, that seemed ludicrous especially because it seemed that Jun was going to completely disregard Aang and leave him lying there.

Just as Jun was about to hoist her up on that animal of hers, she managed to break free and heard Jun shout a command.

She had barely taken a few steps when she fell to her knees, feeling the tingling numbness on the back of her neck and groaned softly as she collapsed completely.

Jun chuckled softly as she slung Katara over her shoulder and then placed her on the Xierxu and she whimpered softly as she tried to raise her head to get a good look at the bounty hunter.

Jun turned back to Aang and smirked.

"Just be glad that no one hired me to come after you and I am depending on you to bother Angry Boy." she laughed as she climbed into the saddle.

The creature bounded through the trees and no matter what she did, she could not move any of her body parts and she despaired as Sokka and Aang feel further and further behind.

It was frustrating to not even be able to lift her head or wiggle her fingers and as she tried to speak she managed to cry out weakly.

"No one's here to save you, girl." Jun said with a soft chuckle as her creature bounded through the trees and being unable to lift her head she was not even able to take in her surroundings well much less be able to take in anything she could use to recognize so she could find her way back.

She was surprised she didn't fall out of the saddle with the speed the creature was moving and figured Jun must have somehow tied her down or secured her though she couldn't feel it.

Why her? And not the Avatar? Who would want her?

"Such a beautiful and delectable little peach you are…" Jun said softly as she looked over her shoulder to check on Katara.

"What!" she whispered incredulously as Jun's words reached her ears. What the hell was this woman talking about? Was Jun going to sell her to someone else?

"What's wrong, Katara? Scared of me?" Jun asked with a soft chuckle.

"Let me go!"

"Oh no. I have you now and I do not intend to let you go."

Katara whimpered softly. Not let her go? Just what was Jun going to do with her?

The Xierxu moved deeper and deeper into the forest to a location only Jun knew of. She had a few of these scattered around far and wide and if she was close enough to one she would stay there instead of camping out or going to a inn. And she would have more privacy.

After a while the creature slowed down as it approached a small clearing, one that held a tiny cabin near a small pond and Jun smiled, speaking to it in gentle tones as it came to a stop.

"Please don't hurt me." she whimpered, trying to wiggle around and finding that she could not.

"I don't plan to hurt you Katara, I plan to take you." Jun replied with a seductive purr and Katara raised her head albeit barely and her eyebrows furrowed a little-wasn't Jun a woman? Didn't she lack the proper equipment necessary for such a...undertaking? Her thoughts raced to another point…she was going to be raped and dishonored! If Jun was a man who just liked dressing like a woman (though Jun was far too attractive to be a man in her opinion)… she couldn't live with the thought of being forced and deflowered.

With a couple of words the creature lowered itself and Jun unfastened her and deposited her gently onto the grass and Katara stared bleakly as Jun unloaded the rest of her belongings from the animal, tossing it all onto the grass casually until the saddle was completely bare.

She stroked the creature's head affectionately and scratched it behind its ears, causing it to give out a loud and rumbling purr.

After patting it on its head and talking to it, it wandered off to an area between the trees not far from the house. It was apparently some kind of nest and the creature settled down comfortably in the thick grass, apparently welcoming the rest after the strenuous run.

After checking to make sure she had everything unloaded she looked back at the girl. She looked so helpless yet inviting laying there amidst the tall grass and Jun shot her a predatory grin.

The door to the cabin didn't even have a lock on it and Jun let Katara lay in the grass comfortably as she tossed her supplies into the room after quickly sweeping out the dust which took no time at all and set the broom back into the corner. It was the only thing she left in the cabin-she took everything else with her.

She unrolled her sleeping mat and spread it out and put her bedding on top of it before she returned to Katara and picked her up in her arms, carrying her back into the cabin and laying her out on the blankets.

"You stay right there and do not go anywhere!" the bounty hunter said with a soft chuckle as she ran her fingers along Katara's cheek before placing a gentle kiss on her lips and the girl was too surprised by the kiss to respond and Jun winked at her before getting back up.

Jun went back outside, for there was a small pile of wood stacked against the side of the cabin and while she was out there Katara looked around, moving her head. There was only one room and in the middle of the floor there was a hearth. The chamber seemed much darker because of the dark wood that was used in its construction.

There was nothing else, nothing else at all except what Jun had brought in and the broom and she swallowed nervously, trying to move her limbs. She could almost swear she had wiggled her fingers a bit but she was not sure.

Jun smirked down at her as she returned with some wood and went about to starting a small fire in the hearth.

"Welcome to my place, and enjoy your stay." she said with a soft chuckle and the fire was started in no time. It cast a warm glow around the room but it did not do much to reassure Katara and she tried to wiggle away as the older woman crawled towards her, a leering smirk on her face.

Jun was going to have so much fun with this little dark delicacy. She had never seen anything so delectable like this lovely Water Tribe girl…

TBC in Chapter 2…

So…enjoy the Yuri…and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hunter's Delight – Chapter 2_**

Have fun!

Disclaimer-Do we really need to do this? You know ATLA is not my property.

'Such a succulent little peach! I bet you are very warm and inviting.' Jun whispered as she came to the side of the mat, looking at her lovely captive.

'No, I'm not. Let me go.'

'Sorry, sweetie…but I'm not going to. Why would I?' the older woman asked with a smirk and Katara whimpered softly.

'Hush now.' Jun whispered and before Katara knew it, another set of lips was pressed against her own. The kiss was passionate, filled with pent up longing and when Jun pulled away Katara was rendered speechless as she looked up at her abductor.

'Please let me go.' Katara begged even as a blush crept across her cheeks. Jun simply shook her head and trailed a finger along the dark-skinned girl's cheek.

The huntress could see that Katara was struggling to regain control of her limbs and when she found out that she was as helpless as before she let out a whimper of frustration.

'It's okay.' Jun crooned, as if she was a mother comforting a child as she continued stroking Katara's cheek. Katara shook her head fearfully and Jun simply continued stroking her cheek.

'Tell me, do you feel a tingling in your limbs?' she asked. Katara paused for a moment and nodded.

'Good, it means that the paralysis is wearing off, you will be able to move around in a bit.' she said reassuringly and Katara sighed softly in relief but she still eyed the other woman warily.

'You don't need to look at me like that, Katara. I have no intent to hurt you whatsoever and you will enjoy your time with me. Just relax and let me prepare you.' Jun whispered and Katara blinked and shook her head wildly when the hunter moved down Katara's body to remove her boots and socks.

Katara managed to jerk her legs a little but nothing more and Jun caressed the soles of her feet in a loving manner.

'Such lovely little feet.' Jun whispered, kissing the top of her left foot before tickling the toes slightly and Katara barely felt it at all.

Her feet were set down on the mat almost reverently before Jun crawled up her body, looking at Katara with a predatory smirk.

**(this part of the scene has been cut out, you can find the whole and unedited chapter over at Fichaven dot org, just go to my profile and you will find a link there to my complete archive)**

'How about I touch you here instead?' she whispered as her hand moved over to Katara's left breast, rubbing it gently.

Jun realized that Katara could not feel much and she very much wanted the Water Tribe girl to feel everything, so she resumed stripping her down. Her hands slid to the sash around Katara's waist and loosened it, pulling it and tossing it aside before opening up her robe.

'No. No. Please. Stop.' Katara begged as Jun slid the robe off and went to work on her breast bindings with cold efficiency, wasting no time in exposing her captive's flesh. Her breasts came free and Katara blushed even more as Jun stared at them appreciatively, and she again begged for her captor to stop.

'Why would I stop when we can both have fun by fucking each other's brains out?' she asked with a smirk and Katara stared at her with complete bewilderment.

'Are you... a man?' Katara asked, mystified as she furrowed her eyes. This dark haired beauty was far too lovely to be a man.

'You can't be one, you're too pretty.' Katara blurted out before she could stop herself and a grin of appreciation spread across Jun's face.

'I happen to be a woman and thank you for such kind words, sweetheart.' Jun whispered and Katara blushed, quickly looking over at the wall.

Jun liked how Katara had said it-matter of factly. Whenever a man told her she was pretty it just meant he wanted sex and it was nice being complimented in a frank manner.

'But that doesn't mean we can't fuck like animals all over the place… Mmm! I bet you have such a wicked tongue too.' Jun whispered as her fingers trailed along Katara's tum, leaving the poor girl with a mystified look on her face and the older woman smirked, guessing at her thoughts. She would show this little delicacy that one didn't need a man for pleasure, hell, most men wouldn't know how to bring pleasure to a woman anyway.

Out of the corner of her eye Katara saw Jun go get some rope, and the older woman lifted the sleeping mat slightly to pull the rope under it so it ran under where her head lay. She then bound Katara's wrists with said rope, first putting some soft cloth around her wrists so the rope wouldn't burn. She tried to yank her hands away when Jun secured them down but all she could do was wiggle around some and her arms didn't have enough pull to put up a real fight.

'Untie me!' she begged as she squirmed around on the mat, now wearing only her pants.

'Oh, but you will leave if I do.' Jun said, her lips forming a slight pout which looked oddly attractive on that dark-red outlined mouth.

'I don't want to be here…' she said, near tears, 'Please give me back my clothes!' she begged and Jun moved quickly, attaching her lips to Katara's own again. Before Katara could even react she felt something slippery and wet force its way past her lips, pressing against her own.

Jun smirked as she saw Katara's eyes widen and shoved her tongue in deeper, exploring the other girl's mouth, feeling the other tongue fight against her own as she cupped her captive's face in a firm but gentle manner to keep her from turning away.

Jun's flavor somehow felt spicy to her and she whimpered softly as her own tongue battled the invader. Part of her refused to admit it but this…was nice and she liked the taste of Jun. Her tongue raised up to challenge the invader and the two muscles twisted and pushed against eachother, causing Jun to moan happily.

Finally Jun pulled away, leaving the girl gasping for breath.

'I can make you feel such pleasure little one, that you will cry and beg for more-and I will be glad to give it to you.' she declared confidently and Katara shook her head and protested when Jun grasped the waistband of her dark blue pants after making short work of the drawstring. The pants slid down her legs in no time and joined the growing pile of clothes.

**(this part of the scene has been cut out, you can find the whole and unedited chapter over at Fichaven dot org, just go to my profile and you will find a link there to my complete archive)**

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Hunter's Delight – Chapter 3**

Avatar does not belong to Aloof and Androgynous, they belong to Koneitzko, DiMartino, and Nick. But this story belongs to ME.

**(this part has been cut out. You will need to go to or to see the whole chapter, just go to my profile and you will find a link there that leads you to the full (and yummy) version)**

Jun's eyes moved along the body, taking in every beautiful detail. The Water Tribe girl was indeed a delicacy and she would savor it all.

"You're mine and no one is taking you from me." the huntress said with a breathy whisper.

"Please." Katara begged softly and Jun shook her head as she wiggled against her bonds.

The older woman smirked then leaned her head down to Katara's face and placed a tender kiss on her cheek before moving to her right ear, kissing and nibbling along the earlobe. The younger woman moaned softly and tried to move away and Jun only increased her attention, moving to her jaw and kissing along that fiercely.

"You taste wonderful, sweetie." Jun whispered lovingly before pressing her lips against Katara's own.

Jun broke the kiss and sat back up and Katara glanced at her warily, wondering what would come next. This question was answered as Jun started undoing the straps of her bodice and discarding it before she unbuttoned the collar of her sleeveless robe.

As hard as she tried, Katara found herself unable to look away when Jun opened her robe to reveal her chest and loosened her breast bindings, revealing a pair of generous and pale breasts tipped with light pink nipples.

Katara didn't want to admit it-but it was an attractive sight and she wished her breasts were more like that. Jun then cupped her breasts and smirked down at the girl.

"Aren't they lovely, little one? Would you like to touch them? Suck on them?" Jun asked as she slowly lowered herself, her chest now only half a foot away from Katara's face. The Water Tribe girl blushed and looked away shyly.

**(this part has been cut out)**

Every touch that Jun gave her felt so good even as Katara continued telling herself that all of this was wrong, that she had to fight to get out of here. Why was something that was supposed to be wrong feel so good?

**(sorry, people. Blame Xing and her retarded no NC-17 rule)**

'Please stop it.' Katara begged although Jun heard the pleasure in her voice. Her eyes were misted over with tears and her whole body shivered a little, its muscles tense.

"Stop what Katara? I'm not hurting you. I'm having fun with you."

"I'm not having fun!" Katara protested weakly.

**(daaaaah)**

"Please stop touching me...these are my private places...only the man I marry is supposed to touch them..." Katara pleaded and Jun simply chuckled softly, wiggling her finger.

"You don't need a man to make you feel good." the older woman replied as she withdrew her hand. Katara sighed in relief as she did so but to her dismay Jun moved to her feet and pried her legs apart, scooting forward so that now her hips were level with Katara's knees. Keeping her legs shut was now out of the question and she blushed as Jun fixed her eyes on her intimate areas.

**(yeah, i had to cut here. Just playing it safe. There's lots of good stuff here.)**

"Like that?" she crooned and Katara shook her head furiously.

**(dee dee dee)**

Jun continued kissing her, sliding her tongue into Katara's mouth and wrestling with the tongue of her captive Waterbender.

Katara clamped down on Jun's tongue, causing the raven-haired woman to yelp and quickly pull away. She then looked up at Jun with a defiant glare, and Jun growled back at her playfully before **(OH NOES THERES MORE GOOD STUFF HERE!)**

"I want you." Jun stated simply.

"Well, I don't feel the same so please let me go." Katara whispered, holding back a whimper as Jun's fingers rubbed against a sensitive area, "I...don't want to be dishonored…"

"And just how can you be dishonored?" Jun asked sweetly and Katara opened her mouth but said nothing. How? It was not as if Jun had a male organ.

**(Dee dee dee)**

"Let me show you how good it can be and then you can decide if I am really dishonoring you." Jun whispered and Katara eyed her warily.

"Yes or no… ohh, and keep in mind I will have you one way or another!"

"Then the answer is no!" Katara replied defiantly and Jun frowned a little before **(dee)**

"Stop! That hurts!" Katara pleaded, trying to wiggle free of Jun's hand.

"Then behave." Jun replied with a smirk. This one certainly was feisty, but she would have her all the same, and the little one would enjoy it-she would make sure of that.

**(lalalala)**

"Mmm, you taste delicious." Jun whispered as she used her other hand to casually fondle Katara's inner thighs.

The huntress then lowered her head, shifting her position so she now lay on her stomach, her face level with Katara's womanhood.

"You look absolutely gorgeous from this view, sweetie." Jun purred as she brought her face closer and Katara felt hot breath on her slit.

**(doo doo doo)**

Katara could not believe it but she found herself wanting more. She had never imagined that such incredible sensations could exist and when Jun pulled away she gave out a soft whimper.

"Ohh, but I am dishonoring you, sweetie. I really should stop, shouldn't I?"

Katara lay there, clearly stunned and confused. Her womanhood tingled and she wanted Jun to keep touching her there but she was far too shy to admit such a thing and wiggled against her bonds.

"Want more?" Jun asked softly and she blushed and looked down shyly.

It looked as if the girl needed just a little more encouragement and she would be all to glad to provide that. Her lips descended onto **(AAA!)**

Katara arched her back and moaned softly-why the hell did this have to feel so divine? **(dee)** she looked up at the older woman, looking up at the lovely face and black hair and large pale breasts. Jun blew her a kiss and she blushed shyly but maintained her gaze.

**(mmhmm)**

"Want a taste?" she whispered as she leaned down, **(and they did some good stuff)** "There's a good girl, that's it. It's all for you, sweetie."

Jun was giddy with what Katara was doing. No one had ever touched her breast like that, all men liked to do was grope it or grab it and she would punch them for it. But Katara's lips showed her genuine appreciation for her flesh and pleasure.

**(some more stuff)** and when Jun pulled away she actually looked dismayed. Inside Jun reveled, knowing she had won her little dark delicacy over.

Katara looked up at Jun as Jun reached down to untie her hands. It took a moment to register that she was no longer bound…but she made no attempt to flee.

Jun sat at her side and smiled at her warmly.

"If you want more, then come here, sweetie." she whispered, pulling Katara into her arms and cradling her head against her chest. Katara took her cue and wrapped her arms around Jun's slender middle, giving Jun the same loving attention that she had received.

"You are wonderful with that, you know?" Jun whispered with a gentle smile as she stroked Katara's hair.

Katara blushed and looked down shyly and Jun laughed softly before pulling her breast from her lover's mouth.

"But I bet there are other things you are wonderful at." Jun whispered as she playfully chucked Katara under the chin, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Like what?" Katara asked even though deep inside she already knew the answer.

"Plenty of things." Jun said with a purr as she gently eased the Water Tribe girl back onto the blankets.

End of Chapter 3

**Yes, I had to cut out a lot of stuff here...it was either that or get my account deleted or some shit...you can go to my profile and follow the link there to the UNCUT GOODNESS OF YURI!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hunter's Delight – Chapter 4 

Katara lay there on the mat quietly, blushing and feeling her nipples tingle with arousal. Part of her mind kept telling her to run away but she also knew she would be overpowered. Jun's promise of more to come had her nether regions tingling with arousal and she looked up at the raven-haired woman.

'Ready for more?' Jun whispered, her fingers trailing lightly along the soft plane of Katara's stomach. The younger girl paused for a moment.

'Well?' Jun asked with a soft purr. Katara blushed and nodded.

'Good.' Jun whispered as she placed a kiss on Katara's tum. A shiver was drawn out from the younger girl much to the older woman's satisfaction. The little one was ready for her, and eager for her attentions.

'Spread yourself, Katara.' Jun whispered, stretching out the last word as if she was savoring the taste.

_Kaa taa raaaa_…

She didn't know if it was because she was aroused or not, but she liked the way Jun said it. Her body complied, the knees pulling themselves apart.

'Good girl.' Jun purred but instead of going right for the honey like Katara had expected, the older woman placed tender kisses along her body.

**(There is way more to this chapter but I cut it out because of the hot lesbian goodness. The full and uncut version of this chapter can be found at either Adultfanfiction dot net or Fichaven dot org-same title, and same username.)**

But there was still one thing Jun had not removed.

'Jun?' she asked softly.

'Yes?' Jun asked with a soft smile.

'Would you…let down your hair?' Katara asked shyly. Jun blinked and then slowly nodded, removing the skill hairpiece and letting her hair fall.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Hunter's Delight – Chapter 5 

Disclaimer-Unfortunately, Avatar: tLA does not belong to A n'A.

The sight before her was almost too much for Katara to bear. If she had to choose a definition of feminine beauty, this would be it. Who could have imagined that she would look upon another woman this way?

"You're stunning." Katara whispered in a barely audible tone and Jun smiled.

"Do I really look that good, sweetie?" Jun asked gently and the girl nodded.

"You look really beautiful with your hair loose." Katara added and Jun's face took on a tender expression, as if what she had said pleased the older woman in a way that didn't often happen. She slowly sunk to her knees, sitting on the mat next to Katara, her nails running along the dark skin on the younger woman's stomach.

"You're beautiful too." Jun assured her and Katara blushed before shaking her head. She opened her mouth to deny it but Jun placed her fingers to Katara's lips.

"I think you are very beautiful and my opinion should be the only one that matters." Jun whispered firmly. Katara blinked and stared at the other woman curiously. Her opinion was the only one that should matter?

"It's me who wants you, me who thinks you are beautiful and me who desires more and more from you…" Jun whispered and Katara blushed under her intent gaze, starting to back away. Jun growled and inched closer, a hunter stalking its prey, and this caused the younger woman to scuttle backwards even more. Right now, Katara felt very shy and self-conscious, even somewhat inadequate.

Jun moved before Katara could react and pinned her down, placing fierce kisses along the girl's face. At first Katara tried to buck Jun off but soon gave in and wrapped her arms around her captor's waist, pulling her close and returning the older woman's kisses with as much passion. In the depths of her mind, a small part of her protested this, telling her the spirits would be angered by the union of two women, but how could such pleasure be so sinful?

**(There is way more to this chapter but I cut it out because of the hot lesbian goodness. The full and uncut version of this chapter can be found at either Adultfanfiction dot net or Fichaven dot org-same title, and same username.)**

Interrupting her thoughts, the older woman blew her a kiss and Katara quickly looked down shyly.

End of Chapter 5

As always, enjoy and please let me know how you liked this! – A n'A


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hunter's Delight – Chapter 6**_

"Now, don't look so shy. Come here, look at me again. I didn't hurt you, did I?" Jun asked sweetly and Katara shook her head. Jun reached out to grasp Katara's wrist, tugging her back onto the mat, drawing her into a loving embrace. Katara blushed as her head was nestled against the older woman's ample bosom and wondered if this had been done intentionally.

The nipple was only an inch from her mouth and she was tempted to nuzzle the breast and suck on it. Jun's arms were wrapped around her middle securely.

"Did you enjoy that, my little Waterbender?" Jun asked softly as she stroked the girl's hair.

Katara moaned softly and nodded as she lay there, basking in the afterglow of the pleasure she shared with the older woman, watching as the light from the fire played across her pale flesh. The older woman pulled her closer, pulling her up so that their faces were now close to each other, and she let out a soft whimper as she felt lips travel along her shoulder and neck.

What would Sokka and Aang say if they saw her like this? She blushed as she again thought about what they had just done. She had sex… was that even the right word? With a woman. Did that count as not being a virgin anymore? But it had felt so good…

No one had to know. She could quietly leave and get out of here. She could tell her brother and best friend that she had been kidnapped to be interrogated. Yes, that would work.

She let Jun pull her closer and snuggled against the dark haired woman. But this felt so good… did she really want to leave? She had never thought that such pleasures could be found in intimacy with another woman.

"And do not think for a moment that I am ever going to let you go." Jun whispered, staring at the girl with half-lidded eyes.

Katara stiffened and shot Jun a questioning glance.

"What…" she whispered and the other woman just smirked back at her.

"Why would I ever want to let you go?"

"You can't!" Katara protested, her eyes widening.

"Sure I can, sweetie."

"No, you can't!" Katara insisted, pulling away and crawling off the sleeping mat.

"Yes I can. I've been thinking about you since the situation with Angry Boy. And I want you."

"You already took me, what more could you want?" she asked, getting up and starting to look for her clothes, which Jun had discarded casually.

"To keep you, lovely little Katara…" Jun said with a leering purr, starting to sit up. Katara shook her head and backed away from Jun as the older woman smirked widely, pulling herself to her feet. Jun approached her with her arms outstretched.

Katara whimpered and backed away more, trying to scoop up her clothes.

"I have to go back to them. I know they're looking for me right now!"

"You are not leaving."

"Yes I am!" the Water Tribe girl shot back as she quickly scooped up her clothes. Before she was done gathering her discarded things the older woman grabbed her, spinning her around to kiss her hungrily.

"You are staying with me."

"No…" Katara started to protest and she yelped when Jun tossed her back onto the blankets and pinned her down.

"I'm not a pet you can keep!" she protested.

"Yes I can and who ever said you were a pet?"

"Let me go! Sokka and Aang will come for me!"

"What's wrong with staying with me?" Jun asked with a small pout, and Katara blushed and tried to wiggle away.

"They need me…"

"What if I need you?" Jun crooned softly.

"Why would you need me?" Katara asked. She tried to think of Aang but that was hard to do with a warm and luscious body on top of hers, and she found herself being assaulted by hungry kisses.

"I could use a partner-and you're the only one I would ever want as a companion…"

"But… but…"

"But what?" Jun asked with a smirk. Katara blushed and couldn't reply. It was hard to think with Jun's warm body against hers.

"Besides, I want you, I desire you, isn't that enough?"

"How...how long are you going to keep me?"

"Mmmhmmm… let me see… how about forever?" she asked and Katara squeaked in surprise.

"Forever?" she asked. Wouldn't Jun bore of her?

"You can't possibly be serious! That's like...I don't know...being married?" she asked. What would people say to that? It just seemed so crazy to her.

"What's your point? It's not like we're hurting anyone!"

"My brother and Aang..."

"Your brother and Aang don't need you."

"Yes they do!" she shot back insistently even as Jun's hand traveled along her side in a sinuous caress. The older woman shook her head and Katara glared back at her defiantly. Jun growled back and smirked.

The dark-skinned girl wiggled underneath Jun, trying to break free.

"Let me go… please?" Katara whispered.

"Not a chance, sweetie."

"Why do you want me so badly?"

"You're beautiful."

"That's all you want me for?"

"I mean that you're beautiful on the inside too. I find you alluring. You're strong, and smart too. I can't help but be drawn to you…" she said with a soft purr. Katara blushed and looked down shyly. Jun pounced on her, kissing her hungrily and Katara did not resist, laying there, accepting her partner's affection and attention.

"They need me." Katara repeated and Jun chuckled softly.

"I'll just be a burden to you." she said, thinking of another excuse.

"You aren't a burden…"

"So what, you'll turn me into a bounty hunter?" she shot back.

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"… I don't know." Katara said as she blushed and looked down for a moment.

"What if I don't want to?" she challenged.

"Then what will you do? Prance around and pretend to be a hero? Get married? Have a bunch of kids? Bow to the whim of some man? Who will you marry? The Avatar? Angry Boy?"

Katara crossed her arms and pouted a little. Jun smirked, knowing she would think of sneaking out.

"I'll give you a better life than any man ever could, and I'll take better care of you. You're mine… all mine…" Jun whispered as she gave Katara loving caresses along her body. The younger girl had no choice but to surrender and relax under the loving administrations.

They lay there on the sleeping mat, snuggling together as Jun drew a blanket over them. With a smile she kissed Katara and held her close, savoring this time together with her new lover. Katara looked up at Jun, seeing a mysterious grin on the older woman's face.

"What?" she asked softly.

"And if you try to run off I will hunt you down with my Xierxu."

Fin

Don't worry. I plan to write more Yuri stories…

A n'A


End file.
